


A Warning From Death Herself

by mxy



Series: Females Assemble! [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Asgard (Marvel), Bechdel Test Pass, Black Order - Freeform, Cosmic Realm, Female Antagonist, Gen, Goddesses, Hela freeform?, Hela gives good advice?, Hela is Interesting, Hela is Salty, Hela is just done, Hela is like a cat, Marvel Norse Lore, Non-Canon Relationship, Norse Goddess, POV Third Person, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Queen of Death, Thanos Sucks, Villains, Villians Bonding, Villians Talking, Villians can be supportive, Violence, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxy/pseuds/mxy
Summary: Proxima Midnight journies to recruit an uninterested Hela to join the Black Order.





	A Warning From Death Herself

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta and friend MCUsic_to_my_ears!

For Hela, her life was death.

  
It consumed her, burned in her veins like cocaine would to an addict. But it wasn’t addicting. It was vital. And since she could manipulate this power she, too, was vital. The universe required a balance between life and loss and she operated the latter.

In turn, it gave her certain...benefits.

  
After, being killed by her naive younger brother her soul floated until she found refuge in the deepest, shadowy parts of the universe. The parts that souls go to rest, or in her case, are reborn.  
It had been undeniably peaceful. The roaring of flames, the smell of flesh rotting, the charcoal smoke making makeshift clouds.

  
_Absolutely divine_ , the goddess thought. She was now in her previous form, contemplating the many ways she could kill her sibling.

  
Her very own kingdom was devoid of all traces of Asgardian scum―she didn’t consider herself Asgardian―while being beautifully horrid. It was the ideal environment to formulate a villainous plan.  
So she sat on a throne sculpted from the bones of those who had been too unfortunate to wander their way into her ravine-home, and sighed.

  
There were no individuals residing in her domain, and frankly, she preferred it over having helpless minions or obedient subjects or worse terrified travelers. Although, the last one helped create her armrests so...

  
_It’s more fun when their rebellious_ , she decided.

  
Twirling her finger around a strand of her dark hair she sensed a disturbingly unfamiliar and acidic energy move into her kingdom.

  
She didn’t bother uncovering the mystery. She’d find out soon enough.

  
“Hela, Goddess of Death and daughter of Odin, I have come to your territory to extend a rather generous offer to you from the leader of the Black Order, and the rightful ruler of the nine realms.”

The ex-Asgardian rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. The being before her was none other than the infamous Proxima Midnight, the cowering woman who had devoted her life to a mad titan.

  
“I do not care what you or your leader is offering―"

 

“You dare question me or my allies?”

  
The goddess leaned forward in her throne, practically chuckling “Your devotion is honorable, but misplaced my dear.”

  
The cobalt entity stepped back, gripping her spear tighter. A flash of offense took form on her features but was quickly masked by a firm look.

  
“My alliances are not misplaced,” the woman spat.

  
Hela knew her words were working their usual magic. Surrounded by fear and demise, her power grew. It gave her the boost of energy she needed to capture this woman in her own mystical essence. It wasn’t compulsion, just a helpful tool to aid her in manipulation.

  
“You are shameful. You think you are one of them?” she paused and gave the most vicious look, a look that couldn’t even be described as demonic or pulverizing. It was worse than that.

  
The expression made Proxima recoil.

  
“The Black Order,” Hela whispered menacingly, “will never look at you as an equal.”

  
Proxima pursed her lips and turned to exit the death kingdom, but stopped in her tracks. The goddess was now practically shouting.  
“I am the goddess of death, I’ve seen countless foolish women, like yourself, trick themselves into believing that their male allies will protect them over their brothers or themselves, but they’re all wrong. Do you want to know how I know that they’re misguided?”

  
Proxima didn’t dare answer. Just continued to face the opposite direction and train her gaze to her side. But eventually, she relented and turned to be facing the Asgardian.

“They end up here,” Hela gestured to the environment around them, and Proxima couldn’t help herself but glance around wordlessly.

  
“Lovely, isn’t it?” the goddess asked murderously.

  
Finally, the ex-Asgardian rose and walked toward the other and trailed her hand over the other’s grayish blue skin, until she stopped at her cheeks. The other stood unmoving, clutching her spear to give her balance.  
“My sister.” Hela murmured sympathetically, before removing her hand and pivoting to stride the opposite direction, back to her throne.

  
When at last she sat in her skeletal chair her voice turned icy and fierce, “Abandon them before they abandon you.”

Finally, Proxima Midnight bowed her head.

  
“I have sworn my life to the Black Order,” Proxima said guiltily.

  
“I understand that you have loyalties. But when you meet your inevitable demise, and your soul detaches itself from your carcass to reside in my wasteland,” Hela explained, “don’t say I never warned you.”


End file.
